Computing devices are becoming increasingly more prevalent in the modern world. In particular, it is not uncommon for a single user to own more than one mobile device or possibly utilize multiple devices throughout their daily lives. For example, a single user may own a smartphone device to manage their personal contacts and communications. Further, the user may operate a laptop computer or a desktop computer in a work environment. Yet further, the user may also own or operate a tablet computer in their home, possibly for a home entertainment system, among other possibilities.
As users become increasingly more dependent on their mobile devices, the users may also become increasingly more reliant on the batteries of their mobile devices. For example, it may be undesirable to a user to have to charge their mobile device more than once a day. Yet further, in some instances, it may be undesirable to have to charge the mobile device more than once in a few days or in a week, possibly depending on the usage of the device. Notably, a mobile device with a shorter battery life may leave users unsatisfied as they may face various inconveniences. For example, a user may be forced to regularly carry a charger to help ensure that the mobile device may be charged when the battery level of the device becomes lower than the level that is desired. Further, the user may be forced to look for charging stations on a frequent basis to charge the device, among other inconvenient scenarios possibly related to regularly changing the battery of the device.
In various respects, designers of such mobile devices often face several challenges in developing architectures that may optimize the battery life of a mobile device. For example, improving the battery life of a mobile device may be costly, particularly if the architecture requires more board space, circuitry, and/or hardware components. Further, improving the battery life of the mobile device may compromise other aspects of the mobile device, possibly creating design and/or technical issues, thereby delaying time to market. As such, there may be several challenges to optimizing the power management of the mobile device.
As demonstrated above, there is much need for technological advancements in various aspects of mobile device architectures and related technologies associated with managing the power of a mobile device.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements provided in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and should not be interpreted to be limiting.